Field of Invention
The invention relates to an iridium complex for an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), and more particularly, to an iridium complex having a carbene fragment, an OLED using the iridium complex, and a nitrogen-containing tridentate chelate having a carbene unit that is for forming the iridium complex.
Description of Related Art
OLED devices have got much attention in the display industry, especially in the flat display industry, as allowing low-voltage driving and having high luminous efficiency.
In order to develop full-color flat displays, finding stable light emitting materials with different colors and having high luminous efficiency is important in the research of OLED. So far certain tris-bidentate iridium complexes have been report to have suitable luminescence characteristics, but the rigidity and the stability thereof are often insufficient.